civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Hetmanate (Bohdan Khmelnytsky)
Hetmanate led by Bohdan Khmelnytsky is a custom civilisation by LastSwordLS Civilization Set, with contributions from hokath. This mod requires Gods and Kings & Brave New World. It replaces the City-State of Kiev with Toronto. Overview Hetmanate The official name of the Cossack Hetmanate was the Zaporizhian Host, but its inhabitants referred to it as Ukraine. Born from Hetman (title of a Cossak General) Bohdan Khmelnytsky's liberation of Kiev from Polish control on Christmas Day 1648, the state would exist under the control of the military council until its dissolution in 1764. Although a Rus' state, the elected Hetmans would use Polish language and currency to engage in state-building on all levels. Socically the Hetmanate brought cultural, economic and scientific progress to its people in a way unmatched by previous rulers. However, in an era of strife, the military alliance with Russia in the face of the ever present Polish threat failed to cement the Hetmanate. It was eventually torn apart and assimilated. Bohdan Khmelnytsky Khmelnytsky was probably born in the village of Subotiv, near Chyhyryn in Ukraine at the estate of his father Mykhailo Khmelnytsky. Even though his father, a courtier of Great Crown Hetman Stanisław Żółkiewski, was of noble birth himself and belonged to the Clan Massalski, Abdank or Syrokomla, there was and is still controversy as to whether Bohdan belonged to the szlachta (Polish term for noblemen) himself. This, however, didn't prevent Khmelnytsky from considering himself a noble and his father's status as a deputy Starosta (elder) of Chyhyryn helped him to be considered as such by others. Later on, however, during the Uprising he would stress his mother's Cossack roots and his father's exploits with the Cossacks of the Sich. There is also no concrete evidence in regard to Khmelnytsky's early education. Several historians believe he received his elementary schooling from a church clerk until he was sent to one of Kiev's Orthodox fraternity schools. He continued his education in Polish at a Jesuit college, possibly in Jarosław, but more likely in Lviv, in the school founded by hetman Żółkiewski. He completed his schooling by 1617 and acquired a broad knowledge of world history and learned Polish and Latin. Later he learned Turkish, Tatar and French. Unlike many of the other Jesuit students, he did not embrace Roman Catholicism but remained Orthodox. Upon completion of his studies in 1617, Bohdan entered into service with the Cossacks. As early as 1619 he was sent along with his father to Moldavia, as the Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth entered into war with the Ottoman Empire. His first military engagement was a tragic one. During the battle of Cecora (Ţuţora) on 17 September 1620, his father was killed, and young Khmelnytsky among many others, including future hetman Stanisław Koniecpolski, was captured by the Turks. He spent the next two years in captivity in Constantinople, as a prisoner of an Ottoman Kapudan Pasha (presumably Parlak Mustafa Pasha). While there is no concrete evidence as to how he returned to Ukraine, most historians believe he either escaped or his ransom was paid. After arriving home Bohdan returned to running his estate and advanced in his service in the Regiment. He first became a sotnyk and later advanced to the rank of a regiment scribe. He certainly had significant negotiation skills and commanded respect of his fellow Cossacks as on 30 August 1637 he was included in a delegation to Warsaw to plead the Cossacks' case before the Polish King Władysław IV. Serving in the army of a Polish magnate and great commander, hetman Stanisław Koniecpolski, he participated in a rather successful campaign as the Commonwealth army, part of which was Bohdan's regiment, scored a decisive victory over the Crimean Khanate in 1644. Bohdan was thrust into history when a combination of personal grievances with the crown and local rebellions against Polish rule saw him become a Hetman (General). Rallying other Coassacks to his cause, Bohdan managed to win several decsive battles over the Poles. What made these Cossack successes notanle was the diplomatic and military skill of Khmelnytsky: under his leadership, the Cossack army moved to battle positions following his plans, Cossacks were proactive and decisive in their maneuvers and attacks, and most importantly, he not only managed to persuade large contingents of registered Cossacks to switch to his side, but also got the support of the Crimean Khan — his crucial ally for the many battles to come. While he had made more progress against Polish sovreignty than anyone before, Bohdan was unable to forge a lasting treaty. What followed were a number of betrayals, backstabs and counter treaties that forced Bohdan to pledge his allegiance to the Russian Tsar, who had his own designs on Keivan Rus'. Khmelnytsky continued to fight for his people's indepedence until his death. Dawn of Man All hail Bohdan Zynoviy Mykhailovych Khmelnytsky, the Hetman of the Zaporozhian Host and founder of the Cossack State. Your people were oppressed by the Polish magnates, whose ignorance led to the numerous rebellions of the proud, brave and numerous Cossacks. It was during one of these rebellions that you seized your chance! With diplomacy and military acumen you won countless battles against the Polish oppressors! Your brilliance was recognised, and you were democratically elected a Hetman. At last, in 1648, you made your triumphant entry into Kiev as a liberator and hero, sparking a Golden Age of prosperity in the newly born Cossack Hetmanate. After many years of struggle, your people were betrayed by their former protector: the Russian Empire. In the end, the two-headed eagle completely incorporated Ukraine, ending the freedom of Cossacks. Hetman, Russia continues to oppress your people and they are in need of a strong and wise leader. They need a Cossack with wisdom and authority to harness their potential! Can you once again win their freedom? Can your leadership gain the respect of the whole World? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "I hope you are not here to take our freedom? We cossacks like our freedom. It might be a little problem if somebody would try to touch our freedom." Introduction: "You have a pleasure to meet Bohdan Khmelnystky, great hetman and leader of Cossack Hetmanate. Now, step aside." Defeat: "Next time I will choose my friends and enemies more carefully. Except there is no next time... Or is there... my friend?" Defeat: "You may take my life, but you will never take my freedom!" Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Full Credits List * hokath: Text. * LastSword: All else. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:LastSword Category:Eastern Cultures